twisted serendipity
by unicornsince88
Summary: Takes place approximately four years after Jo and Alaric's tragic wedding. Bonnie has been offered a position with the Atlanta police department after a impressive referral from Matt Donovan. Bonnie has become a very strong and independent woman from who she used to be and wants a sense of "normalcy". Until she meets Jake...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bonnie stared at the Salvatore mansion. Her eyes were skimming every inch. Her arms crossed in front of her, hair blowing around her heart shaped face in the warm, thick May breeze. It was humid and sticky out but the mansion looked cold and dark. As if a storm cloud was above it. As if it were located deep in the mountains.

A single shiver ran down her spine. It wasn't the same anymore.

Through her trance Bonnie could here grunting. Caroline.

Caroline was struggling with one of Bonnie's bags. The bag was winning.

Bonnie smirked. "Care, you want some help?"

Caroline paused for a moment, hair in her face, looking more like a wild cat than the sophisticated lady she had grown into.

"Geez, Bonnie, what gave that away?!" Caroline stepped back and started fixing her hair playfully nudging Bonnie as she stepped in to take care of the bag.

Bonnie took the bag out the trunk and put it in the back seat. "See? Brains over brawn." She smiled cheekily.

"Ha. Ha. _You're_ funny. Okay, I just have to grab my phone in the house. I wanted to take a picture quick before you leave an-

"Care, Are you sure this is what I should be doing? I mean I don't know if I should leave? I just think with everything going on and with Stefan and, and Damon…I don't know what I would do if…" tears started to pool in Bonnie's eyes.

Caroline put both hands on Bonnie's shoulders, "Now you listen to me, moving to Atlanta is an amazing opportunity for you. If it wasn't for Matt pulling some strings and getting you into the police department there then you would have to stay here and be miserable." They both laughed, knowing that their misery was really not humorous. "I never would have thought that Bonnie Bennett would want to be a police officer but you remind me of my mom, and you are so selfless. You deserve happiness. It's been four years, _four years_! Enjoy life."

Bonnie nodded, "You are right, Caroline. I need a change. I need to leave Mystic Falls. I love you all so much but I can't stay here. I have too much guilt. Too many reminders." A smile crept across her face. "You are absolutely right, thank you."

The two women pulled each other in for a hug and wiped away their tears.

"Okay! I am off. I want to be there tonight cus I _actually_ start in the morning and will be meeting my new partner too." Bonnie lifted both eyebrows and smirked as she started for the driver's side of her Prius.

Caroline smiled a big toothy grin. "Crap! I wanted a picture!"

Her grin immediately went into a frown as in the equivalent to a child losing their ice cream.

With the keys in one hand and the car door resting open on her backside she shouts to Caroline, "How 'bout a selfie on the way?"

"No! Stay right there. I will be right back." She can hear Bonnie laughing and chiding her to hurry.

Caroline grabbed her phone quickly. No one liked being in there anymore. She didn't know how Bonnie had lived there for those last four years. It would have been impossible for her. That house had grown eerie.

She heard something…

And again.

Caroline froze and then ever so slightly she tucked a tendril of a curl behind her ear and honed in her hearing. What was it? If she bolted really fast for the door, whatever it was she could escape. She thought, maybe just maybe.

It spoke.

"She going?"

She stayed quiet.

" **IS SHE GOING**?" The words carried heavily across the room almost like the person was drunk on volatile anger. They gave you an ominous feeling. The feeling you get when no matter what you say, _they_ will be just as cruel.

Caroline managed to slip out one tiny word. "Yes."

The door swung open.

"Caroline! What the hell girl?" Bonnie was laughing and tugged her out the door, looking back she confirmed that she got her phone and asked her what took her so long.

"It was nothing, just nothing." Caroline looked back at the house, the large Salvatore mansion. It was dark whether it was day or night. So much pain & punishment had happened there. She had to get Bonnie away. She would deal with this problem on her own. Bonnie didn't need to worry anymore. There was nothing but decay in Mystic Falls. And something that Bonnie needed to know nothing about.

Bonnie was finally on her way. She looked her in rearview mirror to see Caroline waving and smiling but also seen her sideway glance at the house. It wasn't the same look she had towards Bonnie.

Bonnie grimaced but then said to herself, "You are leaving, you are moving to an entirely different state, you need to just relax. Music!" She turned her IPod on and started feeling better, letting the music surround her.

Even though it had been four years, it really felt like it was just yesterday to Bonnie. Elena being linked to her. Jo dying.

 _Kai dying_.

She realized she was listening to one of her sad songs. "Shit."

She managed to think about him a lot more than she should have. Mostly if she should have accepted his apology and then she gets angry at herself and says that he shouldn't have reacted that way. But then she ultimately realizes she changed after being kept in a prison world for 2 months as opposed to 18 years.

But he killed Jo. And Liz. Why was she thinking about this? Oh _right_ sad songs. And this is what was stewing in her mind when she was alone.

Two more hours to go. _Two more hours_ thinking of Kai and all the could haves, would haves, and should haves she thought.

The sign read **"Welcome to Atlanta, Georgia".** Bonnie was so happy and excited. Her legs were starting to cramp up in her tiny little car. She didn't want to stop at all but she did for a bathroom break.

Stefan had helped her out with an apartment financially. She didn't want to have to deal with a roommate so she told him it would just be a loan and she would pay him back. He just smirked and shook her hand. Knowing that any battle picked with her was a losing one.

Bonnie slid her key in the door knob squinting her eyes, teeth biting on her bottom lip in excitement, she squealed with anticipation. Finally a place all to herself. No vampires or werewolves. No other supernaturals. _Just her_.

The door flung open and she flicked on the light. As she walked in her mouth was draped open, eyes wide as they traced every nook and cranny of the apartment. She set down the bags she had in her arms and set her keys on the deep emerald and opal marble countertops in her kitchen. She ran her fingers across it. Admiring the craftsmanship and also the coolness of it.

It was even hotter there.

 **Fan**. She needed her fan.

She had gotten everything out she needed for the next morning but she would have to do the other stuff later. The U-Haul van would be there tomorrow with the bigger stuff. She set up her bed in the middle of the living room with her laptop and a warmed slice of pizza.

There were large windows overlooking the entire city. She had on a white camisole tank top and light pink boxer shorts. She only had one fan but the apartment had several ceiling fans and it cooled off in there very quickly.

Stefan had a bottle of wine waiting there for her with a note that just read: _Take Care. S_

He wasn't the same anymore but he still cared. He would never shake that.

Bonnie stood by the windows holding her cup of wine and a piece of paper. She raises her cup to her mouth but stops.

"Matt…" she whispers

Her phone starts ringing.

She turns her head sharply and blinks fast. And then like almost be snapped out of trance lurches for the phone and picks it up.

"Hey, Matt."

"Uh, hi Bon." He gives a slight chuckle. "How did you, oh you know what never mind."

"Caller ID." She knows that he knows.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you made it alright and if you like your new place?"

"Oh yes. I made it all in one piece." She laughs almost ironically. "I love the apartment. Can't wait for the rest of my things to get here and to start at the station tomorrow! I really can't thank you enough Matt!"

"Bon, seriously, you are always lookin' out for me and everyone else. You worked hard the last couple years. Plus you are gonna look hot in that uniform." Matt's voice gets a bit lower. Bonnie can tell he is throwing out the flirt. She was always unsure of where to put Matt. Which category did he fit in? She loved him being her friend and didn't want that messed up.

"Yeah, thanks. I am sure I will be an absolute knock out."

Bonnie looks up at the uniform she has hanging on her living room closet door. She looks at where her name tag _"Bennett"_ will go proudly. She never thought she wanted this until after being stuck in that prison world. She found out who she wanted to be. She always wanted to help people; save people. It just never occurred to her that she could do it in this capacity.

"Oh, Matt. I was looking at the letter I received from the department. They sent it to this address, they didn't forward. They were telling me a few things like they changed my partner? I thought I was being paired with another woman? Now it is some—" She glanced at the paper skimming through the parts but Matt answered before she could.

"Jake Connelly. He is one of the best. You are really lucky to be honest. He saved his last partner. He took a bullet for him but they were ambushed. He got him out of there but his partner couldn't recover. He was taken out of active duty. Jake is a real solid guy."

Bonnie waited a moment. "Guy crush much there, Matty?" they both laughed.

"Well I have never met him before just heard of this and I would really like to meet him so hopefully since he is going to be your training officer, I can meet him." Matt laughed, a hearty one. She missed him. He didn't remind her of sadness. He reminded her of normalcy. Maybe because he was human. A pure human.

"Alright, well I will see what I can do. I am gonna get going though. Early morning! Wanna impress this guy since he is so impressive himself." Bonnie smiled to herself knowing those blue eyes of Matt's would be sparkling with curiosity.

After they hung up Bonnie plugged her phone in, turned all her lights off and made sure all the doors were locked. She looked up from her home made bed at the vast, open windows.

"Well _that's_ not creepy, not creepy _at all_." She decided she needed shades and curtains for at night. Definitely a good idea.

She snuggled deep in her bed, she hadn't closed her laptop yet and by the light of the screen she could see the letter still that the department sent her. She began rubbing her thumb over his name.

Jake Connelly.

She hadn't even realize she was rubbing it over and over because she was staring into the computer screen and thinking about the day Kai was catching snow flurries with his tongue.

Back & Forth. Faster. A slight smile on her face.

Jake Connelly under her thumb.

Kai on her mind.

"Ouch!" She looked down. She got a paper cut. She blinked a couple times, realizing what she did or was doing.

She put her thumb to her mouth, the blood tasted coppery. And the tiny wound was sore.

What was she doing? Why was she doing it? She didn't care. That's all she knew is she had to stop. She was meeting Jake Connelly tomorrow and he was her training officer.

She had to stop thinking about Kai…

She needed to stay focused.

She shut her laptop and was surrounded by complete darkness. Sleep now. Sleep she told herself.

Tomorrow you meet someone new.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **S** unlight crept through the large square windows, slowly moving towards Bonnie and her twisted, tiny but wiry body. Her hair was strewn across her face, lips slightly parted, as she took deep, heavy breathes. As soon as the sunlight reached her and started to warm her golden brown skin, her eyes fluttered open.

She stretched both hands over her head, entangling her fingers and yawning then she flipped over on to her belly to grab her phone. Text from Matt saying "Good luckJ".

Bonnie smiled and then looked up from her phone, out the window, "Coffee, I need some coffee." But then she realized, "Damn, I have no food." She hung her head and started to giggle a bit. She figured she best get dressed and ready now because she definitely needed caffeine.

As she started to raise herself from her bed on the floor, she looked down at the paper the department sent, the one that she cut her thumb on, the one that had smeared blood on it, over her soon-to-be partner's name.

For some reason she got this queasy feeling, an overwhelming hotness that shot straight to her head and a sick feeling that shot straight to her stomach. And them a numbness. An omen? A malicious omen.

No she thought. No. Everything is fine Bonnie. You need to stop, just get ready and stay focused. Everything will be okay.

She looked down at her thumb. The cut was gone. Bonnie pursed her lips, gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes closed.

She repeated out loud, "Stay _focused_."

 **B** onnie pulled her light blue Prius into the Precinct parking lot. She didn't know if was nerves or just being a girl but she decided to check in the mirror to make sure her hair looked okay. The deep chocolate strands of hair were firmly pulled into a bun. These days she was wearing it very long, nearly to the small of her back.

She hadn't cut it since… since her shoulder length hair.

She did decide to put on some make-up, just a little, not much.

She smiled at her reflection; scrunching up her nose, "Okay, let's do this bitches!"

 **I** t was extremely busy inside the precinct, like an ant hill. Everyone was doing something. Bonnie looked up taking in every piece of the structure with amazement and awe. She caught herself, raising her hand to her mouth in fear that it might have been hung open. A man started walking past her but then stopped, backed up and smiled.

"Well, you are new here. I usually know all my officers. So I am gonna take a guess…" he looked down at a stack of papers he held in his hands but before he could say, Bonnie thought it be more impressive if she chime in.

"Bonnie Bennett, sir." She smirked and held out a hand. "And you?"

"Ah, Bonnie! We've been waiting for you! It's an absolute pleasure. I've heard nothing but damn angel's singing about you. I tell ya that Donovan just thinks you are an absolute treasure." He fiddled with the papers as he said all this and then realized that she was still holding her hand out and gave a bit of a chuckle. "Sorry, so much to do and never enough time to do it in." He took her hand and gave her a firm grip. "Welcome to APD, I'm your boss, Chief of Police, Victor Havenshaw." His wink was enough to give away that he was quite the ladies' man. The dark charcoal hair and icy arctic blast blue eyes with flecks of pale green was enough to give away that he was possibly eastern European. He couldn't have been no more than mid 30's. Bonnie was thoroughly impressed at his position. Especially since he was so young.

 **S** he followed him into his office still glancing around the precinct at all the "ants". There must have been something else going on because Bonnie noticed a group of children there being led around by a couple of female officers and now they were all waiting. She sat down in the chair in front of Victor's desk, folding her hands on her lap.

"Sir, this is one helluva place. I just had to tell you that. I am truly grateful for this opportunity. I really am. I wanted to thank you, I really appreciate your trust in me and I won't let you down." Bonnie felt she needed to say this to him. Not because he was her boss or because she felt she was going to fail but because Matt really did stick his neck out for her and she wanted to show them that she actually wanted this and she could handle shit herself.

Victor sat back in his chair, hands resting on the arms but clasped together in front of him. He was dressed fairly casual, just a pale blue button up shirt and khaki slacks. He had his gun securely on his side and badge hung around his neck. She noticed he was taking a few moments to let her words really sink in.

"Okay, Bennett. We'll see what you got. But remember, the only reason I swear an officer in is because I see potential, not because of a stellar referral." Another wink. Bonnie bit her lip to keep from rolling her eyes. Him and his fuckin' winks.

"Shall we get started Bennett? I just gotta see if Jake is done with the kids yet." Victor tilted back his chair, moving around to look through his window. Bonnie tried to follow his gaze but could only see so much. Most of the window was covered in an opaque screen. She could hear some sort of a muffle as well, mainly the children.

Victor picked up his phone on his desk, holding up a finger to Bonnie with a half-smile on his face, "Nadia, will you tell Jake to come in my office? Yeah. No, I have Bonnie Ben—yes, his new partner. Thank you hun."

"Would you like a coffee or anything while we wait for Jake?" Victor started to get up out of his chair.

"Is he gonna be awhile? And no thank you." She smiled slightly, rubbing her fingers together.

"He is just finishing up with the kids, I'm gonna grab a coffee and probably by the time I get here, he will be done." He smiled and as he left the office he patted Bonnies shoulder.

 **A** few minutes went by, Bonnie smacked her lips together, glancing at the clock, 11:03 A.M. Her stomach growled. She turned around to look out the door and noticed a water cooler.

"Awesome!" She whispered to herself.

She knew that she would be here for a while longer, even though Victor said he would be right back. She could hear the kid's leaving but she had to get some water to calm her stomach. How embarrassing was that going to be? Stomach continuingly growling? Bonnie knew hers could get really loud too.

 **S** he popped up and walked over to the water cooler looking around as she did. She gulped down the first cup like she found the fountain of youth.

A tap on her shoulder.

Ugh.

Victor.

Bonnie slowly turned around trying to swallow the massive amount of water she had in her mouth. She managed to do so but it wasn't Victor standing in front of her.

Bonnie thought her heart had plummeted into her stomach, it started beating so fast and she noticed she was almost holding her breath.

He spoke.

"You are Bonnie Bennett, right?"

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes searched his back and forth. She began looking him up and down. It was him. All him. The eyes, the nose, the same hair, those lips. It was Kai…

He spoke again.

"Umm, are you…?" His voice trailed as he was now looking around at everyone because they had stopped and were looking at them. He looked back at Bonnie, stepping closer to her, moving his hand to hers. "Are you okay? He whispered.

 **W** ater was everywhere.

All the cups had flown over the front desk and even some had been incinerated.

The water cooler had erupted into bits.

Everyone in the station just thought it was a faulty wire but Bonnie knew what had happened…he touched her.

He jumped in front of her, as if protecting her but a piece hit her in the arm.

 **A** s Jake bandaged her arm, Bonnie sat quietly, unsure of what to say or even do. He was quiet which was highly unlike, the Kai she knew.

She had a million things she wanted to ask.

And some she wanted to do…

One thing she wanted to do was _punch him_.

Another thing she wanted to do was _fuck him right here on this gurney, riding that DICK anyway she pleased_.

Bonnie hated herself for saying that but after all the shit she had been through _she wanted what she wanted_.

At the same time, she wanted to _kiss him deeply_ , to _hold him_ and _forgive him_.

Most of all she realized _she was still afraid_.

"Okay, okay…" Bonnie hopped down off the gurney, shaking her head. Jake looked genuinely puzzled. Bonnie looked up and thought dammit he looks good!

"I have to bandage your arm, you can't run around with an open wound, it will get infected. Sit!" Jake points picks her up and props her on the gurney. Bonnie's eyes are wide with anger, not even at the fact of him possible being Kai but at the simple fact that he isn't listening to her.

He looks up at her and smirks.

Her eyes grow even wider with rage.

"You are a stubborn one arentcha? Go ahead and keep talkin' I can still listen and bandage a wound." He winks. WELL that was all too familiar. Bonnie narrow's her eyes at him.

"I am very stubborn, but you already knew this."

"What?" He laughs a little, still concentrating and standing so close Bonnie can smell the cologne he wears.

Another difference. He smelled really good. Intoxicating almost.

"Alright. I don't have time for this bullshit, Kai! I mean it. You have put me through the worst hell possible and now you just expect me to play pretend?! I mean how in the HELL did you come back or live whatever the fuck happened?" Bonnie is now just staring at him with a pleading but sincere look.

It's as if she is relieved yet agitated all at the same time. She hates him but loves him. The line is a blur and it scares but ignites a passion deep inside her.

Jake stops working on her arm and looks up at Bonnie, still close enough to rest his head on her shoulder.

"Bonnie, My name is Jake Connelly. I've never met you before today. Ever. I swear. I don't even know who this Kai person is. I am sorry if they hurt you, he sounds like a really awful person."

Jake looked in her deep emerald green eyes the entire time. He couldn't figure out if she was crazy or just eccentric. _God_ she is just gorgeous. That glowing, caramel cream skin. He was taking his time with her arm just to linger over that silky, soft skin. He couldn't understand why he felt this way. He didn't understand what the hell happened with the water cooler. It was when he touched her. He felt this surge through his body. It was almost like having sex, a tingle from head to toe that makes you want to grip _anything_. He was trying so hard to stay focused but here was this beautiful woman who caused him to have this sensational reaction. He needed to know more.

"If you're not him, then how did you take my powers from me?" Bonnie turned towards him so that her legs hung around his hips. She could tell this made him a bit nervous. This made her feel fairly powerful but also she liked the way it felt. He was different; kind but still firm. He was quiet and stoic. He was different but something, there was something besides his physical appearance that reminded her of Kai.

 **S** he knew one thing, there was plenty of heat building in that room between them.

"Wait, powers? That is what I did? Whoa, whoa. What the fuck?" Jake put each hand on the opposite sides of Bonnie, shaking his head. She was throwing her head back and laughing.

"You really have no idea do you?" She turned into his face. They were now only a few inches apart.

He cocked an eyebrow, "You _really_ think I am this Kai dude? You think I would bandage you and try to protect you from an exploding water cooler after all that?"

"He loved me." A tear started to trickle from Bonnie's eye.

"Did you?" Jake was even more curious and desperate to know more about this woman that sat so intimately in front of him.

"Yes." Before anymore tears escaped, Jake took Bonnie in his arms and pressed her tiny body to his, wrapping his muscular arms around her. He couldn't explain it but he had an overwhelming feeling to protect her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **I** t was uncanny.

Bonnie _still_ couldn't get over how much this man standing next to her resembled Kai, so much. His tall, muscular stance and wide chest. He may have been more muscular than Kai was though. Those eyes. They could almost go from this bright glistening blue to a dark stormy blue. Like the type of storm that was about to rip apart an entire city.

She knew that blue all too well, unfortunately.

"Listen, I am sorry about, getting into your personal space but you seemed really upset, so I hope you weren't offended." Jake let out a half-smile and tilted his head.

Bonnie realized just then that Jake was possibly a decent and genuine person. She had never told anyone about Kai before, not really. It was a shock to see him, looking the way he does and not blurt out what she did. She didn't want to take it back though. It was done and she felt finally good that someone knew about her guilt. And about that other thing she didn't know if she could say again. That L word. Her thoughts betrayed her. Once was enough, Bonnie kept saying in her head over and over. Don't say it again. Even though Jake looked like this person she once knew, once cared for, once loved; there was something changed. She didn't know if it was him or if it wasn't but she knew he was nothing like him. She needed to find out more & she needed to keep him close.

"Jake, it was a hug." She grinned and stuck her tongue out a bit, playfully.

One thing Bonnie learned was, life really is too damn short, at least for her.

"Uh, well I mean, we are partners so I didn't want us to get off on the wrong foot." Jake was trying extremely hard to not think of her with just her uniform shirt on…no panties. He always loved that fantasy. Too bad he was constantly working and never had time to commit to any date. Jake realized that Bonnie was flirting with him. It took him a minute but he got it… _eventually_.

"Okay, well…" Bonnie hopped down off the gurney, stepping closer to Jake. "I completely understand… _partner_." She whispered seductively, lifting an eyebrow then taking her pointer finger as Jake watched, tracing an X over his lips, ever so gently. Magic sizzled and surged between the two like a pulse of electricity. Jake tried not to close his eyes, just managing to narrow them. His fists were clenched. To him, it looked as if she was blowing him a kiss. To her it was a chance to figure out what was happening. She had to admit though…she was enjoying this.

As Bonnie turned to walk away, she smirked to herself, taking one hand to flip her hair over her shoulder.

"I mean holy hell! What was that Jake? Did they figure out if it was a faulty wire?" Victor was standing in the doorway of his office, watching as the men were still cleaning up the mess that Bonnie & Jake made.

Before Jake could answer Victor shot over to his secretary's desk, "Nadia, did you get those papers from the commission's office like I asked? They were documents from New Orleans…"

Their voices trailed as they started walking down the hall.

Jake stood hands crossed against his chest. Bonnie thought he looked like a G.I. Joe the way he was standing. He relaxed a bit and leaned up against a cabinet.

It was silent as they waited. Let him initiate, Bonnie thought.

As she got up from her chair he started to fidget. He ran his hands through his hair then was tracing invisible letters on the top of the cabinet.

He gave her a side way glance out of the corner of his eye and settled once he seen she was heading toward the window.

She was itching to get into the squad car and have some action or something, otherwise she would go on her own investigation since she guessed "normalcy" was out the window. She rolled her eyes. Staring outside at the squad cars, she watched as all the other officers were coming and going. Chatting with each other and laughing. She thought to herself, "Why did I honestly think that I would have a normal life?" She sighed deeply, placing a hand on the window sill.

Jake was watching her, wondering what she was thinking. He definitely noticed she was getting impatient but it was more than that. He was always impatient. He always felt like he was waiting for something. But most of all he hated when Victor made him wait around and he had a ton of shit to do. Not to mention he was supposed to be training Bonnie.

Victor finally came sauntering back into the room a smug, bright smile on his face. Nadia shaking her head and following. He gave her a wink.

"Really Vic?" Jake shook his head and gave a throaty laugh.

"Shut up Jakey, you denied me your company so I took the next best thing!" she pursed her lips and winked in Victor's direction. All of them were laughing, including Bonnie.

Nadia was a very beautiful woman. Auburn wavy hair framed her rectangle shaped face. It was nearly to her shoulders and she had these almond shaped eyes the color of dark chocolate with flecks of gold. Bonnie was surprised Jake hadn't partake in such an offer.

"Well _now_ she's my woman, right babe?" Victor was such a cheeseball. An extremely good-looking cheeseball but a cheeseball none the less. Bite your lip again Bonnie. She realized she was going to have to make that her fucking mantra around him!

Jake plummeted his face into his palm; rubbing his eyes. The embarrassment. He could tell that Bonnie wasn't the fondest of Vic. He had to get her out of there.

Bonnie climbed into the large SUV. Her tiny little feet barely touched the floor. She sat back in the seat, looking in the rearview mirror at Jake as he was loading the cargo area with their utility bags.

"Should I be watching this part?" Bonnie turned and shouted to him.

"Nah, you learned this all in basic, kid!" he yelled up to her through the vehicle smiling.

Turning slowly around she, pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes she whispered to herself, "What the _hell_ did he just call me?"

Jake climbed into the driver's side. He popped a piece of gum in his mouth, lifting his eyebrows he gestured it towards Bonnie, she slid a piece out of the package but brushed her finger over his thumb.

It happened again…

"Okay! You _have got to stop_ doing that powers thing!" Jake had both hands up and fingers spread apart as if he were miming STOP.

"Ha! Mister! That _isn't_ me! That is you, I can't take magic, only _you_ can." She was throwing out the diva face. Eyebrow cocked, one side of her mouth angled and eyes wide. He knew it.

He dropped his hands. He didn't know how he was gonna do this. Each time it happened it felt like a _mini_ orgasm. That is the only way he could explain it. He wanted it more and more. Just not while he was working.

And she _made_ him want it.

What was it with this woman? He barely knew her. He knew that she was breathtakingly beautiful. Yes. She was fierce and feisty. He loves that in a woman. But that's all he knows…from one damn day. Shit! Not even a whole day.

"How do I make it stop or just control it?" Bonnie realized he was really asking for her help. He honestly couldn't control it.

"I am not sure but I could figure it out, I could look in my gra- _my_ grimoire." She didn't want to say too much. Didn't want to mention grams to him.

"So then we won't be having random, touching orgasms…or at least I won't." Jake shifted in his seat and started to drive the large SUV out of the precinct parking lot.

As he did Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at his last remark. She laughed all the way out of the parking lot. She laughed until her tummy was taught and she could barely breathe. Her arms were crossed over her belly, mouth wide, teeth showing.

Jake was shaking his head and smirking, throwing occasional glances towards her. "You are really enjoying this." Somehow he thought she needed this.

As Bonnie chowed down on a spicy chicken wrap, she looked over at Jake smiley, sauce drizzled on her lips; "Couldn't handle the growling anymore could ya? It does get very loud and obnoxious."

Jake smirked, "Nope, it was annoying. Shut that beast down." He chided and they both gave a hearty laugh.

The dispatcher came on the radio: "Car 603, we have a late model Chevrolet Camaro, Blue, convertible, soft top, spotted in an alley way, it's been there for 3 days now. CO wants you to take a look. Respond. OVER."

Bonnie's eyes grew wide, she dropped her wrap. FUCK! Damon…

Jake was quick to respond, "This is car 603, we are on route. We will report any suspicious activity. OVER."

He glanced at Bonnie, "Bennett, next time, it's your turn to radio in." He smirked and shot her wink. He hit the lights, zig-zagging between cars smoothly. He wasn't even alarmed or amped up. It was just another day for him. She looked at him almost admirably. She was actually excited her first, case!

Bonnie was extremely impressed almost forgetting they were going to see DAMON. The panic started to come back. You dumbass, Bonnie she thought. What is he doing here! Oh please Damon, please don't be there when we get there! She kept repeating it over and over. Her magic started to bubble deep inside of, she wasn't sure if it was because she was wishing so badly or if she just was so upset, but she couldn't keep it at bay any longer.

"This is a gorgeous car, damn." Jake was looking inside, he ran his finger along the hood as he approach the driver's side to see if the keys were inside. He turned his head towards Bonnie to see if she agreed but notice her mood wasn't exactly the same as his. She was fidgety and looking everywhere but the car, atop all the buildings and scaffolds. Jake followed her gazes with narrow eyes trying to see what she was looking for.

"Bennett, was up? Did you see something?" His eyebrows crumpled together. His face looked like one giant question mark. He started walking back towards her and the SUV when he didn't see any keys.

"Uh no…I just I don't like alleys." She came up with the only thing that popped in her mind which sounded like the stupidest thing ever. She rolled her eyes and then smiled.

"I know, silly." Another stupid comment. Keep goin' Bon, the hole isn't deep enough…

"Oh…okay." He smirked, tilting his eyebrows upwards, he knew there was a bit more to the story but wasn't gonna push her.

He was now right next to her, "Well, we will call and have it towed, I didn't find any information in the glove box, no registration, insurance papers, nothin'. So best we can do. I can put out some info on it, cus it would be a waste to have that beauty just sit there." He turned gently tugging at her arm but this time, he controlled it. He didn't notice though, only she did. She smiled lightly. He learns quickly.

"On to the next, big mystery!" He said hopping back into the driver's side.

As Bonnie started crawled into the SUV, she just happened to glance up at the top of the building overlooking them.

There he was. Doing his little wave. She tilted her head. She couldn't let Jake see.

She realized she would see him later. At her apartment. Ahh, Damon.

So far they had dealt with 13 domestic calls, 4 robberies, and one mysterious car.

They pulled into the precinct. Bonnie was whipped. She could feel her feet ache all the way up to her back. She tried to stretch in her seat but that didn't help. Small pieces of hairs, had escaped out of her bun and were sprawled all around her heart shaped face.

Bonnie looked over at Jake. What the hell? She was pissed. He looked absolutely perfect, just like this morning. She looked like she had been hit by a bus and he looked like a fuckin' GQ model. He was even whistling as he back the SUV up into "his" parking spot. That is what he called it.

She was just staring at him.

He put the vehicle in park, turning it off and then finally noticed her stare. "What?"

"Stop whistling."

"Well, someone has had a rough day." Jake started giggling sitting back in his seating propping his arms up behind his head. She took that opportunity to playfully punch him in his chest. It hurt worse for her than it did for him though.

"Owww! Damn it…" She whimpered. He couldn't stop giggling but took her hand to inspect it, the magic was flowing between them, and his giggling faltered. He was in awe over the electrical feeling. How intense the sensation it was. It was different from earlier. Mainly because now Bonnie was controlling hers and he was controlling his more.

They were in sync.

She looked up into his sparkling bright blue eyes. They were so intensely gazing at her. She hadn't had anyone stare at her like that in long time. She had to figure out a way to find out more about him. Where did he come from? Did he have parents? Siblings? But how? He didn't talk about himself much.

"It is really a strange, unique but a beautiful feeling…" he said trailing off, breaking his gaze, gulping softly, and then they both gently and slowly pulled their hands away from each other.

"As partners, I think we should get to know each other. You know, it's important, to know one another because we will be working together and with each other almost 24/7."

Jake sat back slightly confused at where she was taking this but also curious. He tilted his head, "And, Bennett?"

"First off, don't call me Bennett." She smirked. "Secondly, how bout we get some dinner and talk? Off the clock?" She fiddled with the watch on her wrist, he looked down, watching her.

"That sounds like a great idea." Bonnie watched as a smiled appeared on his face. God, she adored his smile. It was brighter than the sun. It was the equivalent of them exchanging magic. She fluttered her eyebrows. Fricken, focus!

Jake was a bit surprised that she was asking this so early but thought it was a good idea, partners need to know each other. Inside and out. You two are the only ones out there and you need to have each other's backs.

"Then I guess there is only one thing to call you." Jake started getting out of the vehicle, popping his head back in and reaching for the keys. He gazed at Bonnie, she was also on her way out of the SUV. She turned to look at him.

"I'm listening..." She cocked an eyebrow, smiling.

"Bonster."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It was humid and sticky as Bonnie crawled out of her Prius, scraping back a loose string of hair. She halted, jilted by the word repeating her mind. She stood behind her door, one foot still hung in the car, resting on the car mat. She had her arm on the top of the door, thumb tracing her lip and eyes vacantly staring down at the car lot cement.

"Bonster…" She whispered. She furrowed her eyebrows, scrunching up her petite nose in such a manner that she almost looked lost.

"Why Bonster? Why?"

She heard a bottle or something that sounded like glass rolling on the cement. Her expression turned from lost to alert.

She tugged her leg from the economic car and placed her hand on her pistol. Eyes gliding carefully around the car lot.

For a moment, she thought, Kai? She fluttered her eyelashes, gulping loudly. Her heart was racing. Which one would she get, if it was him? She pulled out her gun, as she did, she flicked the safety off.

She was walking as quietly as she could, oh how her feet ached, all the way to her back. Her hair was tousled all around her face. Her body had felt like it was bruised and battered. She just wanted to come home and get some rest.

Of course Jake had to pick a nickname like 'Bonster.' Bonnie hadn't even replied to him she just walked away and called out, dinner tomorrow night. He looked confused as all hell. So was she. Welcome to club.

Bonnie flung her eyes sharply to the back of her head then blew one of the troubling hairs from the middle of her face.

The pain was abrupt and rapid. It was raw and vivid.

And then his face was directly over hers.

"I thought you were _supposta_ be a cop? Liz would be _extremely_ disappointed." Damon was bent over smiling a toothy grin at Bonnie, very pleased with himself.

Bonnie was flat out on the ground, tempted to melt his brain with her magic but she was just gonna shoot him instead. Shit. She couldn't, the noise. A punch will do.

"You….are…a dick." She could barely get it out since he had indeed taken the wind out of her. He had just thrown her to the ground. She had taken worse when he was helping her train.

"Oh really? Well I knew that so, get up." Damon was changed. Bonnie knew this but he still had that same person, or rather vampire in him that came out of the prison world in him. He was trying. And that was good enough in her book.

Damon held out his hand and she slapped it away. He smirked. She rolled to her side and managed to lift her battered frame from the ground.

As she did, she looked at him, searching his eyes, "Where have you been for the past 2 years? I mean did you find anything?"

Damon raised his eyebrows, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You don't have anything to tell me? Like you resurrecting any crazy ass dick heads?" he was smiling that smug smile. She wanted to shoot him again.

"So lemme get this straight." Damon was lazily pacing back and forth in her living room as she drank a glass of bourbon on the little bed she made on the floor.

"Wait, where is your stuff? Why are you on the damn floor Bon? Stupid." Bonnie just gave him a blank stare. She was exhausted and had already explained everything at least three times and he still hadn't explained where he had been.

He was swinging around her duster. She supposed he missed the fire poker.

"Ya know that is your third glass. I might have to cut you off before ya start gettin' _frisky_." Again with the smug smile.

"You know I have thought about shooting you, at least eight times tonight. I can muffle it with a pillow now." She took a sip of her bourbon while gazing at him. His smile faded and he was now frowning.

"Bonbon, you used to be much more talkative and less scary." He started smiling again and swinging around her duster, pacing the room like a child.

She was looking down at her glass, rubbing the brim with her pointer finger, "You saw him. He isn't Kai. I was just as surprised as you when I met him." She looked up at Damon, almost in a defensive way. She was taken aback by this reaction, unsure why she would be like this. She didn't want Damon to go barging in and, and…

Hurting…or killing him.

Damon jolted towards the kitchen counter where he had a messenger bag and his leather jacket on a barstool. He threw the duster on the counter.

"Oh, but you see I did some digging after my lil' joyride the other day, cus you know I am a curious one." He smiled a wide smile nearly filling his entire face. His ego almost filling the entire room.

Bonnie immediately rose. She is a cop and was completely disappointed in the fact that she didn't do that.

In the back of her mind, she could hear tiny whispers, you know.

"His name is Jake Kaden Connelly." Damon raised his eyebrows, sticking out his tongue a bit at Bonnie as she tilted her head still holding her bourbon.

"Ironic isn't it, Kaden. Kai. I mean what are the odds that Kai had a _doppleganger_? Or that we just randomly have a person that looks like us? Of course maybe a secret triplet?!"

Damon was enjoying this. It was like the game of Clue. And Damon loved games.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Listen, I have talked to the guy, I have spent a…" Bonnie realized it had only been a day but it felt so much longer, literally eons. She felt like she knew him inside & out. Like she knew every crevice, every inch of him. His body, his thoughts, his intentions. And then she realized that was Kai, not Jake. But she was getting to know Jake and he didn't seem to have ill intentions. She didn't think…

"How long?" Damon fluttered his eyes, mocking her.

"Whatever, a day. Still! He _protected_ me from an explosion…"

"Wait! What explosion? I followed you most of the day and had a police scanner. NO explosions." Damon had his dad face on. It was weird but slightly comforting to Bonnie.

"So now you are stalking me? Great! Thanks Dad! Fucking weirdo."

"Do not use that _language_ with me young lady!" He slapped her hand as she went to sip her bourbon, she pinched his arm.

They were now hitting and slapping each other relentlessly until Damon realized Bonnie actually had gained a lot more strength in those two years.

"Okay, okay…explosion, GO!"

"Ahh, well… _FINE_." She didn't want to tell him about the reverse magic that Jake had…the same as Kai. She knew that would be the hook for Damon.

"Ahha!" He shouted.

"Hey, this means nothing because he has never even been around another witch obviously because…" Bonnie stooped her head towards her folded arms on the counter.

Damon was in a similar position except he moved his head closer to her, " _Because_? Is Bonbon having fun with her new _toy_?"

She slapped him in the forehead, Damon just giggled as she shakes her head with irritation, "No, you ass. I was showing him how to control it is all. But when you don't have someone trying to hurt you to take it out of you. It actually does, kinda feel…" Bonnie trailed off, she really didn't wanna talk about it with Damon, mainly because he would pick on her endlessly. I she did mean endlessly. The man does have eternity. Just because she doesn't, doesn't mean he won't stop.

"Oh this is gettin' good! You are a _bad little_ witch cop!" he gave her a wink and a nudge.

"And you're a dick."

"I already told you, I know this, I embrace it. Obviously that's why I pick on ya Bonbon." He sauntered over to her bottle of bourbon. She hadn't opened the wine that Stefan gave her. She actually hadn't drank wine in a while.

Maybe tomorrow night…with Jake. A small smile tickled across her lips.

She turned to face Damon as he stood with his tumbler of liquor, admiring the view.

"So did you ever feel that with Kai?" She couldn't see his face, just a blurry reflection from the windows. She couldn't tell if he was making fun of her or being serious. His voice was flat, very little inflection or emotion.

She licked her lips, biting down on her lip, "Um, yes. He didn't _always_ do it with such anger and vulgarity. He was…sometimes gentle. He had a lot of control over it."

 _She didn't want to tell him about the way it felt._

 _There were times when he would just simply slide his finger across the middle of shoulder blades, gently, seductively. Sometimes she thought he didn't even know that he was doing it. It felt like tiny pelts of rain drops sprinkling your skin._

 _Like someone taking their nails and slowing dragging them across your skin._

 _Not to hurt, not to bring you pain._

 _Maybe pain but mixed with pleasure._

 _A pleasure that only people, only witches could comprehend._

 _And those times when he would grab her hands felt like shocks or pulses of electricity._

 _A surge of pure energy just sizzling through your body, where you can't even hold back a moan._

 _He didn't always do it to hurt her. Not always. It felt good,_ _ **he could make it feel good.**_

Damon turned towards her, sipped his drink while keeping a straight face, "Interesting."

That is all he said. Then he turned and started walking toward her and the counter.

Bonnie straightened up setting her glass down by the kitchen sink.

"Here. Gimme yours." He handed her the tumbler, looking concerned. She was nervous she said too much. She was also nervous he was going to do something stupid.

"Listen, read the file on your partner. I already have. I am not too sure what exactly is going on but I am going to find out." He lurched for his coat grabbing her arm and squeezing it as a reassurance.

Bonnie smiled at him as their hands slid into each other and parted.

He was at the door now as she was washing the cups. "By the way Bonbon, be careful tomorrow night, _please_ , I cannot lose you. You are my best friend. I may be a dick but I love you."

She paused staring at him, his eyes were sincere and she knew he was worried and actually putting his trust in her. He was giving her 'we are gonna try the team thing' speech. Like she said, he was trying and that was good enough in her book.

"I will Damon, I promise I will be careful and I will call you if I need you. I got this." She smiled at him, scrunching her tiny nose.

"And?" Damon said putting his hand to his ear.

"You already know this. You are a dick." He tilted his head, lifted and eyebrow and shot her a look of blatant aloofness.

"I love you too Damon. Man as you got older, you _really_ got chummy." He smirked and pointed a finger.

As he exited her apartment he shouted, "OH, and if Jakey boy gets frisky…" he turns to face her half way down the hall as she is holding the door. "You zap him right in the dick."

He gives his widest smile he possibly can as she laughs and he turns, whistling as he walks, fading down the hall.

She cuddled deep in her bed, lying flat, legs stretched out. She had on just a pale mint green camisole and white boy short panties. She hadn't got her things yet, like an air conditioner. Another one of the things she had to deal with today, a phone call from the moving truck saying they had a delay.

Bullshit, she thought.

She pulled Jake's files closer to her. Ugh, she didn't want to get up but she also didn't want to prop up on her elbow, far too much to read for that.

 **11:37 P.M.**

Where does the time go? She slid a hand over her face and then brought her other one up to join in the frustration.

Well, let's take a look, she pulled herself up into a cross-legged position, opening to the contents of the folder.

 **NAME:** **Jacob Kaden Connelly**

"He can't even read, _JAA_ -COB, not just Jake." She whispers, then giggles.

 **DOB:** **May 10** **th** **, 1991**

She pauses. She swallows hard. Her fingers are gripping the sides of the folder. He is 26. The same age as Kai would be….if… The date dangled heavy in her mind and made her skin wither.

May 10th. This was too much of a coincidence to be a twisted diminutive game of serendipity.

She pressed her eyes shut tightly, firmly holding her lips together, trying not to think the worst, but who was she kidding.

She read on. Most was just where he lived which he had told her. He said he would pick her up on his way in the Police SUV from now on. The precinct was right after her apartment building.

She suddenly felt and eerie sensation even about that. This apartment building was found for her by a realtor.

She grabbed her cellular adamantly, still holding the folder with her finger where she left off. Scrolling fast, eyes narrowed, frantically searching for the name of the realtor.

B&K Realty. She called the number just to see if there was an answering service.

A sharp glance to the clock, tapping her shadowy crimson fingernails on top of the folder.

 **12:05 A.M.**

"I'm sorry, the phone number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable or not in service if—"

Bonnie hung up the phone, slid her leg up, tucking the other inside and propping her arm to rest her head.

" _What_ is going on?" She was biting her lips, and restless where she sat, in her large, open living room.

She ran her thin, delicate fingers through her smooth chestnut hair and exhaled deeply. Cradling her forehead in her hand, completely puzzled and fretful simultaneously.

She pulled the folder back towards, she had lost her place and began to glance back over the sheets of disheveled paper.

And that is when she seen it…

 **PARENTS:** _**Father:**_ **DECEASED.** _**Mother:**_ **Lily Connelly**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The cool, evening air glided across Bonnie's cheeks as she stood with duffle bag outside the precinct doors. She inhaled deeply, gradually closing her eyes, savoring a moment of peace.

She had changed out of her heavily clad uniform into a dark, navy blue shorts with the APD logo on the right leg and white A-tank. She gathered her hair in a long braid that suspended all the way to the small of her back.

She could hear some mumbling coming from down the hallway towards the doors. She glanced at her watch.

6:37 P.M.

Jake had assured her it would be a short day.

Right.

They had been here since 4:30 A.M. They were called in an hour and half early. She wanted to shoot him. Bonnie realized that maybe it was a good idea to go to shooting range a couple times a week, just for posterity. Or therapy.

"Well, I mean the guy was gonna just sick the dog on her. I don't really give a fuck if he has a broken jaw." Jake was at the doors with Victor, back pressed up against the glass of the large entrance of the station. Victor held the other door open only slightly, just enough to be able to see both of his officers.

"Jake, you didn't just break his jaw, you broke his jaw, his nose, several vessels in his eye and his fucking TV when you threw him into it." Victor was raising his eyebrows and smirking a bit, he couldn't help but be amused at his enthusiasm.

"I'm not replacing the TV." Jake replied as flatly as possible, arms overlapped across his chest.

Bonnie was smiling, biting one side of lip, trying to hide it but a small giggle erupted and both men looked at her.

"Well, I'm glad someone thinks this is funny! Get outta here you, shitheads." Victor shook his head releasing a throaty laugh through his wide smile. He turned and before the door shut they could see him gesturing with his hand, flicking it forward.

"Really? That's all you say?" Bonnie picked up her back, following him with her eyes as he sauntered down the precinct stairs.

As he got to the bottom, he looked up at her, "You do not wanna get bit by a dog sweetheart."

He winked at her, smirking ever so slightly, and then he licked his lips, his eyes skimming her frame. He ran a hand over his light stubble on his jaw and slid his hands in his pockets after a few moments of silence between them, except for eye contact, and started towards the SUV. She twisted her head to watch as him walk away towards "his spot". A small grin crept across her face, tonight as he pulled in, he called it "their spot".

She still hadn't moved yet. She inhaled again, this time even deeper. Tucking her bottom lip inward she looked up towards the darkening sky and whispered, "Ah, fuck me. Why do I gotta get into this shit? Why? Fuck!"

"BONSTER!"

Her head turned abruptly, he hadn't called her that all day.

"C'mon, I'm fuckin' starvin'! And we still haven't figured out, yours or mine?"

The SUV slowly came to halt in front of Jake's house. Bonnie was in awe at how grand and quite far it was from the precinct and the middle of Atlanta, just on the outskirts.

The house was two full stories spreading across a large plot of land. It was made of dark ebony stone, carved sharply, giving it a coarse and piercing look. It was trimmed in an ivory marble. It was absolutely breath taking.

"Um…I should explain. This is my parent's house, I have an apartment in town but my mom wanted me to house sit." Jake started pulling in the lengthy, cobblestone driveway.

"Oh, well, I just didn't get a chance to unpack yet otherwise we couldn't went to my place." Bonnie thought this was much better, then she could snoop around a bit but she hadn't expected this.

Wait. Parents?

Jake slowly glanced at Bonnie out of the corner of his eyes, "Well, we could have just went out for like pizza and a beer at Joey's. It's just when I mentioned it…you were so quick to—"

"I want to actually talk and stuff, you afraid to be alone, Connelly?" Her body was faced towards him, elbows rested on the center console, a few inches from his shoulder.

He was now looking forward as they pulled into the garage but she hadn't shifted in her seat, she kept her gaze upon him.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle you." Jake turned to face her, they were chest to chest, inches from each other's faces, eyes latched on to one another. He shifted his gaze to her lips, tempted to lower it as her breasts heaved heavy in her tank top, he could only think of one thing, running his tongue over them.

Bonnie fought the smirk that was griping her lips. She knew he was tempted and his eyes were wondering, and not just to her lips.

"I'm sure you can."

Suddenly he shifted in his seat hopping out of the vehicle, that's when the grin managed to win the fight. She climbed out, grabbing her duffle.

"Gimme." Jake took it from her, skipping stairs as he went up towards the main entrance, out the garage.

He turned to look at her, "Watch your step…Bonster." He lifted an eyebrow, grinning and watching her as she climbed towards him.

She didn't take her eyes off him. She had to get close but wasn't sure how close without being too close.

The upstairs was just as elegant and architecturally gorgeous. The ceilings were high and dome shaped with small designs and carvings. It was for sure an antique house and expensive, Bonnie thought. The furniture was all vintage as well, décor, all from around the world. It felt like a museum but for Dorian Gray.

A collection of all beautiful things.

"Yeah, this is where I grew up." Jake brought Bonnie in a beer, Budweiser, at least he has good taste in beer she thought but she needed something stronger.

She squinted one eye shut, scrunching her nose and stepping towards him, "You got any bourbon?"

He gave out a loud laugh, "Uhhh, yeeess…" he trailed off, stumbling, searching and ending up at a cabinet.

"Mmkay. I've got a ton of different kinds, well my mother does." He chuckled to himself. "But she won't mind, she told me to help myself to whatever so…" He turned to face her, holding the bottle up, jiggling it a bit so the liquor sway in the bottle.

"Sounds fantastic!" Bonnie smiled, giving Jake a thumbs up, as he nodded in agreement.

"Oh! I'm gonna take a quick shower, if you want to you can too. Did you bring extra clothes?" Jake was pouring two bourbons and glancing up at Bonnie as she sat on the chair in front of him, legs underneath her.

"No Jacob, I did not." She was smirking ear to ear. And then a little giggle came out.

He lifted the glass to his lips, "Ah, Bonnie Bennett, you are gonna drive me absolutely mad." His laugh was hearty and genuine, swallowing the bourbon after.

She watched as he did, he had one hand on his hip as he tipped his head back, drinking from the tumbler. Her hand moved to her neck, she hadn't realized she was moving it slowly down, slithering her nails down her throat as she stared at him.

"I need a shower too."

Jake got a towel out of the closet for Bonnie, placing it on the counter of the colossal bathroom. He figured he would give her the most extravagant guest bath, it was one of the most stunning ones, graceful and decorated in ornate fixtures from Paris, France. He didn't give her the stylish bath because he thought it would impress but rather he felt she deserved it. He knew she was working hard and doing well. Out on the job she was professional and positive. Appreciation, that's it, he thought to himself, that's all I want to show her. He looked into the mirror at himself, his tee-shirt had the APD logo on it just like her fairly noticeable petite shorts. He shifted his head slightly fluttering his eyelashes, banishing the thought from his mind. He sighed and then pressed his lips together. They were partners, he had to keep thinking that. It's not right, too many cops fucked up when they do that shit. Not to mention, they haven't even been partners long. NOT the point, Jake. He just kept repeating it in his mind.

Bonnie poked her head in, "Were you gonna shower first or something?" She then caught site of the breath-taking room.

"Hooooly SHIT! Just how much money do you have?" She slowly strolled in through the rising door, turning gently in a circle, admiring every inch.

"You think your mom might notice something missing?" Bonnie scrunched her nose, plunging the tip of her tongue out of her plump lips.

"I could arrest you for that. I'm a cop you know."

"Bitch, so am I." She waved a hand at him, circling slowly in the enthralling room.

She thought, and this is just the fuckin' bathroom. Makes my place look like a cupboard.

Jake was leaning against the sink, arms crossed against his chest, smiling, watching her as she revered his childhood home.

"It's my parent's money, not mine. I don't really like all this extravagant stuff, my place is a lot different but when I am here…I have my own shower." He was still in the same position, Bonnie paused gazing at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, not your money, but you have your own shower?"

"And my own wing of the house. I gave the butler the night off, wanted the place to ourselves. And from now on you can call me Bruce."

"Bruce?" her eyebrows lifted, he had a quite the sense of humor or maybe was trying to divert something.

He took his finger twirling it in a small circular motion, "Oh you didn't know? I'm Batman."

"When do I get a tour of Wayne Manor then? Like, a proper one…" Bonnie's lips twisted in a wide smirk, slowly striding towards him.

"I'm pretty sure I told you I was starving." Jake was blinking slowly, chest moving in perfect synchronization.

"You tellin' me to move my ass?" Bonnie inched closer towards him but he didn't flinch this time, she figured the bourbon had helped.

"Yes, I am…" his voice drifted as he watched her move closer, his breathing becoming deeper, his eyes following her movement. Eyes dragging over each curvature of her legs…thighs…hips…waist…breasts and finally he met her gaze as she was standing in front of him.

Her knees touching his, "Maybe you should leave then, so I can take my clothes off…"

He didn't move, they kept their eyes locked, feeling the pulse of magic surge between them.

He was losing control. A smile started to sneak across her face.

"This is a very bad idea…"

The words barely left his lips before Bonnie stripped his hands from his chest, a deep moan escaping from his throat. The magic gushed, electrifying their bodies, fueling the need for their desire for each other even more.

He grasped her, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other slithered up her tank top towards her breasts, his fingers pressing into the small of her back, that was arched and her head tossed back with pleasure as he licked her neck, digging his teeth in just slightly.

Her hand was on his bicep squeezing, nails digging into the flesh, she couldn't stop, she craved him. She ran her hand up the nape up his neck as he thrashed his tongue from her collar bone to her jaw bone, finding her bottom lip, tugging it down, heavy breathes escaped between their lips.

He lifted her up, sliding his hands up her thighs, clutching her thick bottom but didn't bring her into a bedroom, instead right into the shower.

He didn't take his hands, lips, or eyes off of her.

He started it, they still wore their clothes but were quick to peel them away.

The water trickled down their bodies, her white tank soaked with water as he dragged it down her shoulders, slipping his tongued inside her mouth, tasting her, breasts exposed, hot water splashing off of her hard nipples. Steam crept up the glass walls of the shower, heat filled the space and their entwined bodies occupied that space.

Jake began to lower his head to take a nipple in his mouth but Bonnie caught his chin with her finger, pulling him upward to meet her eyes.

"These have to come off." She ran her hands down his chest, dragging, rigid. It was wet, his lips were touching her earlobe as she did. He was breathing heavy, both hands on either side of her propped on the wall, her back faintly arched up against it.

His body was hard and muscular, she got to his hip bones and then slid back up inside the shirt lifting it over Jake's head. It fell to the ground with a thud.

He was still close, sucking her earlobe, moving towards her mouth, "Rip it…"

His strong, immense, and if Bonnie must say very talented hands took one fallow swoop and ripped the sheer fabric from her frame. A gasp of air parted from her lips.

Before they knew it all their clothes had been peeled away steadily and intensely.

Jake sunk to his knees as the water beat down on him, Bonnie held her back tensely against the wall of the shower as he devoured her between her thighs. He held one leg over his should and one hand firmly gripped her opposite thigh, squeezing with every tremor of pleasure. Bonnie couldn't help scream out as he had thoroughly licked and lapped her until she was wriggling and jolting.

"Ooohh, god…yeeess, just…yes right…oh fuuuck…oh yes…fuuuuck me….uuuhhh…Jaaakeee."

She needed him inside her. She craved every inch his body.

Bonnie's hands found the top of his head, threading her fingers through his hair, digging in with each eruption.

He only consumed her further and started sliding his fingers deep inside of her the more she squirmed and moaned. His hand clasped and dug into her ass as she did this, kneading the flesh. Bonnie let out a stifled scream, raising her hands into her hair, tugging at the wet strands and trembling.

"Ahh, god, fuck me, fuck me now Jake!" She was staring down at him, cradling his head in her hands, heaving from the multiple stimulating explosions of pleasure she encountered from his wicked tongue and fingers.

He gradually eased his fingers from between her quaking thighs, his mouth slightly gaping, watching her reaction.

Bonnie pressed her head back, her body jerked from the movement, as she opened her eyes, she seen he was licking his fingers.

"You need to fuck me right now."

"OH, I plan to." Jake's tongue lingered over the last finger and then he took her, lifting her just enough to enter her.

Both release a lurid moan, pressing their pelvis's deeply, holding for just a moment as they simultaneously opened their eyes.

He then continued what he wanted to do.

He twisted his tongue around her nipple as it grew harder and harder, thrusting deeply, her legs nearly dangling as wet strands of tresses strewn across her face. Droplets of water dripping from their lips.

"I thought…you… were…huuu..nnngrry…" Bonnie managed to breathily whisper. Jake tucked and arm under her thigh and ran his hand up her back through her strands of soaked hair.

"I…I…just…ate…" A very wide smirk came across Jake's face and several grunts and groans, Bonnie could feel herself building up, the heat spiraling, her body started jolting. He felt so good and right.

Her eyes fluttered open, water droplets flung off, what was she doing she thought, why does it feel so good? She didn't want to stop. It was Kai's eyes when she looked, his face…But not him. No those were Jake's eye's… She squeezed her eyes shut, another shudder of pleasure surged through her, magic pumping through their veins and aching through their skin to release. She wanted more. NO, she thought, I need more.

Jake was gripping her neck, his arm cupped under, fingers still pressing; gripping onto her ass.

They both let go at the same time, releasing all her warmth all over him. He ended up holding her wrists, as she entangled her legs around him, he came.

"Fuuuck, ahh….Bonn…" his words trailed like the nectars dripping down her insides.

Both breathing heavy, gravitated towards one another's lips, kneading and nibbling the supple flesh ever so tenderly.

Bonnie's pulsating body started to slide down the wall of the shower, slipping their palms against one another's as she slid downward and threading their fingers together; clutching tightly.

Between her legs was beating like a drum, her pulse was so vivid and alive from the pleasure. They were staring into each other's eyes, bodies completely pressed chest to chest.

He was pulling strands of sopping hair from her face. It scattered across her nose and lips, as the water still beat down on their

His arms enveloped her and they were both trembling from the transfer of magic and energy, her abs jolting from the orgasms that erupted from between her shivering thighs.

Jake's hands cupped her face, their noses lightly brushing the tips of each other's. Her hands outlining his hip bones, taking her fingers, sliding the tips slightly over them.

"I don't know what you do to me, but I don't want it to end." He whispered. She nudged her nose at his, smiles gracing their faces. She slid her hands up slightly giving a squeeze to his hips, gripping with her fingertips and then pressing her entire hand deep into his back as he took her into his mouth again.

Jake was at the kitchen stove, in nothing but his boxer briefs. They were black and Bonnie was sitting on the barstool swaying back and forth, staring while he cooked eggs and bacon for them.

"So happy she actually had food in her fridge, she never does. I ordered a pizza but I think we missed him…" Jake grinned at Bonnie, making his way towards her to grab the salt and pepper. His mom had really nothing in the fridge or cupboards. Bonnie took note of that. The house looked barely lived in.

"Well, we were a bit preoccupied now…weren't we?" Jake just turned his neck to look at her from out the corner of his, she could see a smirk crease the same side.

"Oh, I want to get to know you as 'partners'…" He mocked her and even put air quotes as he said partners. Releasing a sincere laugh, turning to face her and popping a piece of bacon in his mouth, he then licked his finger.

Bonnie was just still staring, observing him. A grin fixed across her wide, full lips.

He raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response.

"Don't you believe in serendipity?" his intense blue eyes seemed to sparkle when she said it, glinting in the light of the room. He searched her face for more of an explanation but she said no more.

"Fuck me, I can't figure you out!" He was pointing the spatula at her, grinning and then he turned back to their food.

Well she thought, I can't figure you out either. Besides the fact that I want you again, right here on this counter.

Bonnie lathered lips

The thoughts were immense, just flooding her mind as she watched him, letting her eyes linger over every inch. He was sweet, kind, and she hadn't experienced anything like that. Ever. The power that gushed between them clinging to their bodies, intertwining them. Who or what was he? She needed to know and this wasn't exactly how she was supposed to find out. She figured talking, get to know each other. Conversation, BONNIE. Damn girl, WILL POWER. They didn't have to go to work tomorrow, they had the weekend off so she had time to find out what was going on. She needed to stay focused…Damon wasn't going to like this, not one bit.

Her eyes lingered again towards him, watching as he was smiling and pouring her more orange juice. He ambled around the stool to hover over her back, leaning his head towards hers. He ran a finger over the nape of her neck, moving her hair, just enough to lay a gentle kiss, as he did, she cupped his head with her hand, sinking into the kiss.

"You smell like bacon." Bonnie giggled, turning into him.

He had his head resting on her shoulder, his chest still rested against her back, arms wrapped around her waist, "You do too, I'll have a taste later…" he flicked his tongue up her neck, a small squeal followed from Bonnie.

He gently bit her shoulder and playfully jotted back to the stove to finish.

"I'll bite back."

"Promise?" Jake was backed against the counters palms rested on either side of his body on the counter. Passionately and intently staring at Bonnie.

"I already planned on it."


	6. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for having patience;) I have had a ton of things going on (personal) and been a bit behind but I managed to make this a bit longer, mainly for plot purposes and also to make up for the "hiatus" haha All of you have been so awesome and super supportive about this story and insanely complimentary towards my writing so I really wanted to tell you guys how much I appreciated that;) Seriously, it is unbelievable, being my first fanfiction and you all are so welcoming33 Especially _YoCupcake_! You are just a sweetie;) And leave the best comments, so detailed and so supportive and you really get it! If you guys haven't already checked her out, DO SO! Talented writer Xx **

**Now, let's continue with the our story...**

* * *

Bonnie's eyes flickered open as sunlight filtered in, spreading its rays across the large bed that she was tucked into. Her arms stretched high over her head, contorting her bare body in an arched position then sinking it back down into the vast, indulgent bed. Stands of her long, silky hair were spread across the pillows and a wide smile couldn't be hidden. Bonnie felt sultry and seductive, thinking back to their shower excursion. She nibbled on her fingers, eyes sparkling as last night's event flooded her mind.

The cool, soft sheets were tempting her to keep still and stay awhile but she glanced over and noticed Jake wasn't in the bed with her. Bonnie pouted and noticed instead there was a squared piece of note paper with scribbled hand writing, she could only assume was his.

 **Bonster,**

 **Ran to the store to get some**

 **FOOD ;) I'll be right back.**

 **Shouldn't be too long. DON'T TAKE A SHOWER WITHOUT ME X**

 **Do whatever else you want, just BEHAVE…**

 **Jake**

Swaying gently back and forth with a giddy smile, Bonnie gently placed the note down on the pillow, taking one hand and swiping her long, thick, hair forward. It now laid on her chest and she fiddled with the ends as she furrowed her eyebrows, looking about the room.

You were here for a reason, Bonnie. Instead you have been acting like a complete love, lust fool. This was Caroline's role, not hers. OH! She needed to call her later. She had been so caught up in work and such she forgot.

"Focus, Bonnie." She said aloud as she pulled the covers off, rubbing the soft, inviting sheets one last time.

This was her chance she thought, she just had to make sure she didn't leave anything out of place.

She crawled out of the king sized bed, collecting her phone from the night stand as she stood.

Twelve missed calls from Damon and eight text messages. All asking _'where are you?'_ _'What the hell are you doing?' 'I'm gonna kill you.' 'Stop being a shit head.'_ Etc.

Bonnie gazed up from her cell, rolling her eyes at his faux threats, and seen her tank and shorts were sitting on Jake's dresser, neatly folded. They had been washed and dried.

Her hand tried to place the phone down as she stared at the clothes, questionably. It fumbled around until it found a spot back on the night stand and then she brought her arms back up to her, wrapping them inward on her chest.

Something was off.

She was fairly skeptical, did he have time to do that? She thought as she pulled the tank top over her head and then pulled her hair out from the back. Lastly was the shorts.

They had stayed up quite late and were talking. So far she had learned that his father had indeed passed away. His name was not Joshua, it was Martin. Martin Connelly. That hadn't registered a suspicious thought in her mind so she pressed on.

She found out that Jake was an avid athlete in high school…which didn't help her at all.

He had no brothers or sisters. No family besides his mother. SUSPICIOUS. Bonnie definitely felt that was worth noting, hence the investigation this morning. She pried him for his mother's maiden name or if he used to live elsewhere but he said he lived in Atlanta his entire life. It didn't help he kept teasing and prodding at her.

Licking her neck then navel and tugging at her hair.

He seemed to be answering everything but be avoiding it at the same time. Either that or he was just uncomfortable talking about certain things. Maybe his family.

DON'T BE NAÏVE BONNIE. Open your eyes and stay focused. Keep your mind sharp. Now was the time to take advantage.

She felt like her mind was clouded and she kept getting distracted, it was annoying and irritating her to the core.

 _FUCK._ She forgot he ripped her tank. Where did this one come from?

Magic? He couldn't have fixed it with magic…

He would have had to siphon hers but he would _never_! Would he...?

Maybe there was still some in him from last night. That is possible.

BONNIE! How would he even know how to do such a thing? THINK!

Her mind felt as though it were spinning. She ran a hand over face, trailing to her pale purplish lips. There they lingered as she gazed off into nothing, pondering.

She blinked a couple times, summoning her conscience out of the trance.

Bonnie shoved her long, heavy hair into a messy bun, bending at the waist to gather all her hair. She noticed something under the nightstand, pausing, her olive green eyes glimmering with curiosity and fear all at once.

Her eyes were wide with dread, that sparkle faded and the pit of her stomach felt like it was invaded by butterflies attempting to burst through her abdomen. Her heart sank, those butterflies were being suffocated and clamoring for freedom.

Her hands released her tresses, falling tendrils of caramel and chestnut strands fell downward.

Nothing Jake had said made her think he wasn't who he said he was but…

She inched closer to the object that was making her completely doubt him, crawling on her hands and knees, heavy breathes escaping her quivering body. A mixture of fear and anger.

There tucked deep in a police manual, only a small part showing, was a picture. With shaky fingers, she delicately tugged it out. Tucking her knees under her, arching her back as she stared at the picture.

Bonnie recognized the sweatshirt.

That red, Christmas one he was wearing with his twin. God, he looked so happy she thought…they both did.

She swallowed hard, and turned the picture over. Her palms were moist, and the adrenaline surged through her body.

 **'** **Me and Jo Christmas 1993'**

Bonnie suddenly grabbed at her stomach, it felt like her heart had plummeted from her chest and her head became extremely heavy, like a dead weight.

Her eyelids flickered, her body swaying and trembling from the queasiness, black spots flooding her telling emerald eyes. Tears welled up in them as she slumped to her knees, it was rapid and it was magic. The picture escaped her delicate, slim fingers, floating to floor of the bedroom. She kept blinking, fighting the magic that was collapsing her body and mind but she hadn't been using her magic much that stupid idea of being _NORMAL_ …

Her breathing was getting shorter and she tried to look around, tried to see anyone, tried to feel if the magic was familiar. She just couldn't concentrate. It was too late.

Fading. Everything went Black.

* * *

At first, Bonnie could feel her fingers twitching.

Her magic…it was her magic, searing beneath her skin, nearly crawling through her pores.

Her face became distorted, her eyes were clenched shut and she stirred around on the surface that her small frame was laid on. Her hair was strewn all around her heart shaped face; twirling around; snarling into thick twists.

Her eyes suddenly flicked open, at the same time she grasped the sides of the flat surface holding her. With a heaving chest, she cranked her neck to observe her surroundings.

Her eyes were wide with fear and darting fiercely; body trembling; petite hands quivering as she slowly rose looking around the small room. She didn't recognize it but it had a dark cherry wood stand in the corner and a mirror that hung above it. The mirror was antique and had to be at least three decades old.

Bonnie began rubbing her hands over her body checking for blood or wounds, nearly frantic, her fingers were tracing a pathway up to her neck…there was a small bit of dried blood.

She ran to the mirror, lifting her hair, almost clawing at herself to see it.

Just a scratch.

Her body relaxed, her eyes started to fill with tears, her lip quivering as she bit its bottom. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"No, Bonnie." She said to herself, briskly wiping away the salty tears that trickled down her full cheeks. She pushed her chin out and turned to look further for something, anything.

There was a large iron door with a massive lock. She tried to use her magic but it was spelled, she tried for nearly an hour. It had to have been.

"Aghhhhhhh!" Bonnie kicked the door several times and then beat it with her fists, they were now bleeding and throbbing.

"What the fuck do you want? Who are you? Huh?" She stepped back breathing heavy from her rage and violence.

"Shit that hurts." Her hands were starting to turn blue and they pulsated with the pain. She squeezed her eyes and went over to the flat surface she had been laying on which had been a cot and grabbed the blanket.

She placed one corner down on the ground, it was a fine grain dirt or sand she noticed. Then Bonnie prepared herself, widening her eyes then clutching them shut and yanking the blanket.

She had to do it several times to get it to rip all the way and each time felt like complete and utter hell.

Sitting on the cot, she wrapped each hand, feet hanging inches from ground. She pulled up her feet, for a better view, finally noticing that whoever it was that took her had put her police boots on.

"Well, this is a good look." Bonnie shook her head, rolling her eyes and that's when she seen it.

A fucking camera in the corner, near the ceiling.

"Son of a-"

The door was starting to open.

Bonnie stood quickly, her eyes scurrying around the cold, small room hastily for something, anything to use. Just in case.

She froze.

Two men. They felt different, familiar. They had magic…

They were bringing Jake in, his feet dragging behind him and their arms cupped under his. His head hung, blood smeared his face, fresh and old. Some oozed from his mouth and stained his teeth. He was semi-unconscious, mumbling.

Bonnie's rage consumed her, her emerald eyes glimmering with irrational and vivid intentions. Her self-made bandages soaked with blood as she tightened her fists.

"What do you want? Why did you do that to him? TELL ME! You motherfuckers!" Bonnie started towards the two men but was cut down as both just stared in her direction, dropping Jake, his battered body making a thud as he fell hitting the ground releasing a stifled groan.

She couldn't breathe.

Bonnie dropped onto all fours, placing her hand on her throat keeping her eyes on Jake, crawling towards him. His arm was outstretched towards her, his fingers digging at the ground.

A large gasp suddenly erupted from her mouth. The two men laughed as they closed the thick, vast iron door.

"Little witch is tough." The bigger one with thick black hair said to the younger one, who wore a suit. He didn't say anything. He only observed every little thing. Bonnie realized he was above the large, black haired one.

She scampered over to Jake, cradling the top half of his body in hers and his head in the crook of her arms. A tear fell from her eye, landing on his bloodstained cheek, alerting him.

"Bonnie!" His hands searched for hers, she could only see the pop of blue from his eyes through the red. The blood was all over his face. He had a black t-shirt on with dark, olive green jeans and his combat boots. All were scattered with blood. He looked like they tortured him to the point of death. His police tags still hung around his neck.

He reached up, wiping away the tear that still remained on her cheek. More started streaming down her face and he just cupped it in his large hands but suddenly his eyes were squinting and he looked confused. She placed her hand on top of his, the one cupping her cheek.

"I was so scared, I woke up and I don't recognize this place but I think that they think you are someone else." She curled her leg around his body and taking the other leg propping it up. She looked down at his body, trying to see if she could heal anything. She was fairly weak but she could heal the really bad ones and bandage the rest. The room itself seemed to be weakening her, almost siphoning her magic or at least containing it but not letting her use it. She wasn't sure if she would be able to use it.

As she was analyzing his body, his fingers wriggled up her neck and pulled her closer, "You really care, don't you?" His lips parted slightly, she could feel his warm breathe spread over her own lips.

Bonnie pulled her eyes up from his abdomen, his voice. It was different and she knew that voice. Her eyes met his, tightening.

"The picture…" Her fingernails began to dig into the flesh of his bicep, a grin slowly crawled across his face. His eyes were piercing through the blood that was now all dried on his face, smeared everywhere, in every crevice.

He sucked in air as she sunk in her nails, digging deeper, gritting her teeth.

Their eyes stayed locked, as if challenging each other, faces so close, their breathe licked at each other like venomous snake's tongues, noses hovering.

He slinked his fingers into her hair, grasping the tresses and giving them a slight yank backward but not too much. His jaw contracted, clenching his teeth as Bonnie released a sharp but terse moan. Eye contact still intact.

There was that look of control she knew would surface. His pupils sharpened, specs of light glinting off of the dark flecks of blue of his eyes. He still had her pulled close but she felt his fingers loosen, entangling in her hair, pressing his fingertips deep in her skin but not to cause pain.

"You enjoying this?" a grim smirk teased at Bonnie's lips as she watched his gaze wonder to the dried blood on her neck and then her bruised and blood soaked bandages on her hands. His eyes narrowing, she could feel a surge of magic from him.

He was healing her.

He settled in her lap, just gazing up at her, his arm sinking and sliding down the back of her arm. It was now rested and his hand was enveloped around her elbow.

"Say something! Talk to me!" Bonnie beat her newly healed fist on his wide, muscular chest which was heaving deeply.

"You usually tell me to shut up." A muffled laugh and then he took his hand placing it on her face, sliding his thumb down her lip, then licking his own lips.

She bit down. HARD.

"Agghh! Fuck that hurt." He giggled, his whole body shaking in her lap, recoiling his arm to his chest.

"You are an asshole, I fucking hate you!" She was struggling to get him off her lap, pushing and shoving at his body. She started using her feet, getting angrier by the second as he was snorting with laughter.

"Bon…Bonnie! _Bonster_ …" He was rolling over still saddled over her one leg laughing uncontrollably. That was the last straw, the rage boiled in her, sweltering like the coals of a fire.

" _Mot_ -"His hand flew over her mouth. His eyes squinting, a grin sprawled across his pink lips that were still drizzled in blood.

He was now sitting up, He spun, slowly removing his hand from her mouth, her eyes were wide with a mixture of confusion and anger. His legs were on either side of her, his arms rested on his knees. He started wiping away the dried blood at his facing, still looking at Bonnie.

"You weren't going to kill me again." He dropped the cloth from the blanket, after most of it was gone off of his face. "Also…"

He grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing? Leave me alone!" Bonnie was yanking back at her arm.

"Leave you alone…right." He scoffed. He clasped his arms around her and slid her forward towards him.

Bonnie wanted to smack that smug ass smile off of his face.

"Will you stop forcing me to do things? What happened to "Jake"?! _He_ was actually nice!" Bonnie wrapped her small fingers around his jaw, pulling him into her face. His eyebrows lifted in surprise, his eyes were tracing each curve of her face.

"I haven't forced you to do anything, well lately." He cheekily smiled. "You already tried to kill me. It's been maybe five minutes. That might be a record."

Bonnie's heart was pounding, it _was_ him. It was that demon boy she met so long ago and that demon man that was killed right in front of her. She never thought she would see him again. She was wrong and he had fooled her. She didn't know how but he did it.

She felt his hands sliding up her shorts, squeezing the flesh, kneading her ass. Then he started to pull at the elastic band.

"Don't." Bonnie pierced her nails in his cheeks, turning them red, blood started to seep from his skin. "You don't get another taste."

"Oh. So we liked Jake but as soon as we found out it's me…" He grunted as she clutched harder, biting his bottom lip and closing his eyes for just a moment.

"You lied."

"You believed the lie even though deep down you knew the truth."

She slid her nails in deeper. The sensation scared her, it was thrilling and made her ache between her thighs, which he knew because his hands found their way closer to her center.

"Malachai! No…" Bonnie's eyes were flickering as his hands wondered her wetness, both breathing heavy, her other hand grasping the shoulder of his shirt.

" _Fuck_! Okay." Kai grasped her thigh, fingers wet.

"How?" Bonnie had to focus. She felt like this was her mantra. Her absolute fucking mantra.

"How did I come back after being killed by your dick of a stalker? Which by the way I know he has been hanging around and I didn't like the little visit the other night. Asshole needs to just get a clue." He wasn't looking at her, he was tracing small x's and o's on her inner thigh with those wet fingers and then he looked up, head tilted, out of the corner of his eye.

Her hand stopped him. He had made it back to her center.

"Oh and you got a lot to talk about! I do not miss how childish you are. And also you are extremely fucking horny." She slapped his hand away again.

"I need to know what's going on, why would you pretend to be someone else? Why would they put you in here? With me?"

Kai ran his hand through his hair, he was starting to look extremely pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. Bonnie looked at his face, turning it to the marks she made.

They were gone.

"Did you heal them?" She still had her hand on his face, her delicate thumb next to his lips.

Kai swallowed hard, "You could say that." A dismal smile appeared but was gone in mere seconds.

Bonnie scooted closer, between his legs as he was propped up against the wall of the plain room. She sat in the crook of his arm, her legs pulled up towards her and his relaxed around her.

"You are a heretic still." Her small frame was flush against his chest. She could feel their magic pulsating almost like a magnet. It was holding them together. It was a constant buzz that felt like that moment of euphoria. It was rare to find with another warlock, her grams always told her that it was the equivalent of finding a soulmate.

It petrified her. He, Malachai Parker was the one she felt this with…

Kai looked down at her, his Bonnie, she was pressed against him so tightly, and tucked up. He realized he made a mistake but didn't want to take it back. No. Not if it meant giving this up.

"Feed off of me." Bonnie had her hands clasped together and was gazing up at him, her emerald eyes wide with sincerity.

"What? No. That is what they want. Me to tear you apart in here." Kai lurched his head back, rubbing his hand on her back and slowly sliding under her tank top, but Bonnie realized he only wanted to feel her skin. It felt good and she gave into the pleasure, lids closing.

"I want you to." Her eyes slowly opened and she met his.

"I'm in here because I didn't do what they wanted me to." His hand slithered with experience up and down her back, a small moan escaping her mouth.

That seemed to really excite him. His other hand joined the fun but in the front. Bonnie could feel the warmth between his legs.

"What did they want you to do? We need to get out of here. And we need to think of something fast."

Kai was now focused, watching Bonnie as he roamed around the inside of her tank top. He cupped both breasts and squeezed them, taking his hand in the back and lowering it. Her head tipped backwards, as it did his chin jutted out, his eyes following her movement, his lips parted, whispering- "Ahh yess..."

"They wanted me to kill you."

She grabbed his hands. Stopping him and jerking her head up.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Kai slumped his head down, his fingers sinking into her waist, gripping with frustration. He could feel she wasn't amused and nearly feel the burning holes she was searing through his head with her eyes. He slowly looked up, a smirk on his even paler face.

"Kai… _why_? And how do I know you _aren't_ going to _still_ kill me." Her facial expression was unchanging. His grin faded.

"Wow. Okay I guess I deserved that?" He shrugged. His hands briskly slid from under her shirt, she was taken aback by how offended he was. After all, he had killed numerous people and his family.

Bonnie remembered what he had done to her, he was going to let her die. He was, wasn't he?

He was flat against the wall, his arms across his chest, staring at the ceiling.

"Really? That is how you are gonna be?" Bonnie shook her head, mumbling to herself, mostly profanities, and then she stood.

"You tried to kill me four years ago, Kai. You _actually_ slammed me against a wall, collapsing my lung and then tried to make Damon CHOOSE!" Her hands were in fists, her petite body quaking with fury. It didn't help that he just sat there, it only made her angrier.

She didn't mean it but she did it.

" _Seriously_?! I barely can heal myself now Bon! Dammit!" Kai yanked out the splinter of glass that was lunged at him.

"Oh my god! You are fine. It went right in your abdomen, so that's not too bad." She scrunched her nose, as she watched the blood ooze out while helping him on the cot. He looked miserable. She was afraid he was even more pale and loosing blood fast. He wasn't healing.

"Why do you always have to maim me or kill me when you get pissed?"

Bonnie pushed him down on the cot so he was lying flat on his back. She grabbed one of the pieces of unused blanket and climbed over top of him straddling him.

"You piss me off _that_ much." She raised an eyebrow then pressed down on the wound.

He moaned loudly, Bonnie flung her hand quickly over his mouth, making him furrow his eyebrows in bewilderment.

She stared at the door, waiting. She waited until the footsteps had dissipated outside the door. It was quiet now.

Something else.

Underneath her. She turned her head slowly, looking down at Kai who was staring up at her with devious eyes. Taking her hand off his mouth, she tilted her head, "Are you seriously hard right now?"

"Do you even _realize_ how you are sitting? Or even remember last night?" His eyebrows slowly raised and he was playing with the hem of her shorts.

"I sat like this to put a bandage on you, to stop you from bleeding so you will heal. And yes I remember last night quite vividly." Bonnie bent at the waist her breasts hovering above his chest, close to Kai's face, their lips brushing.

"I remember how you licked, my tight, wet pussy. Sliding your fingers deep inside me, making me cum all over." She slowly licked his bottom lip, running her hands downward towards his throbbing heat, she could feel him pulsating underneath her. Their tongues teased one another, licking the tips.

"Kinda like this." Bonnie jammed her fingers into his wound, HARD. Covering his mouth quickly.

"Fuuuckk!" He managed to muffle. Kai twisted with pain, writhing and wriggling. His body trembled and he was gripping the sides of the cot.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Bonnie was leaning again and still had her fingers in his wound, Kai nodded. She removed her hand from his mouth carefully.

"You…are…fucking evil." She scrunched her nose raising her hand to slap him but he interfered and wrapped his fingers around her wrist.

"You made me this way, Mr. Parker." She sneered at him.

He gazed at her, his eyes were staring so deeply she felt nearly uncomfortable. He didn't even look angry or vengeful like she expected.

"What?!" She grimaced, pulling her arm from his grasp.

Kai released it really, he stared for a few and then began "I wasn't going to kill you that day. Four years ago. I wasn't going to leave you either, not barely breathing and half dead. When he walked out I wanted to murder him, tear his insides out. That's all I thought was, how could he leave you, YOU?! You weren't supposed to ever be left, because I left you and look what happened. You deserve someone selfless, someone who will always treat you like your all that matters. When Damon left, I was going to give you my blood and…I wanted you to go with me." His eyes shifted from hers, "I did terrible things and all I wanted was you."

Kai was holding the cloth to his side but the blood still poured out. Bonnie's hands were flat on his chest, she only stared at his, gulping hard, a salty taste in her mouth from the tears falling.

"Before any of that happened I made a deal with the heretics and Lily Salvatore." Looking back up at her he paused, gaging her thoughts on everything he was telling her. "They were bringing me back. I knew it wouldn't end the way I wanted it to, with you. That was a delusion." Kai stared up at the ceiling, swallowing hard on the last part of his revelation to Bonnie. She observed him as he did, fiddling with her fingers, waiting for him to continue. He took a deep and stifling breathe in, "Well it took some time and a certain spell. I also had to make a deal for it and at the time I was so angry and- …I thought I could." Kai raised a hand to his forehead, pressing his temples. He couldn't look at her, tears were streaming down her face. He could hear her heart beat. Pounding loudly and fast. She was angry and upset.

Bonnie roughly wiped away the tears, "So you basically had time to get used to those annoying emotions and now you're able to handle situations slightly better?"

She was stuffy and her petite nose red. Kai propped himself up on his elbows.

"I was turned into a vampire hybrid witch and left for dead. I tried to tell you sorry for everything I did before, _several times_ because I **really** was sorry. I fell in _love_ for the first time and the woman _killed_ me. Not even just _once_! NO! **Several** times. How would you handle all of that?" His eyes were big, showing that sparkle once more that was fading and he held a serious face, his jaw clenched and lips contorted in frustration.

"Then I was right?" Bonnie held his gaze, her hands gently on each sides of his neck.

Kai searched her face and felt her fingers sliding up into his hair on the nape of his neck. Her touch felt good. She bent closer, realizing he was unsure of what she meant.

"You _love_ me…" Her expression told nothing, she was only kneading her fingers in his scalp, playing with his hair. Her plump lips floating in front of him like an invitation and distraction. How he wanted her again. Her creamy skin lathered all over his. Her fingernails burrowing into his back with pleasure from each vibration. The way she felt when he was in her, warm and wet. He swore he could taste her sweet nectars on the tip of his tongue. Oh he wanted that but now that she knew he was Kai not Jake, it would be even more tantalizing.

He had to deal with all this though, he was so hungry. He needed to get her out of there. Who knew what they were planning right now or how long it would be until that door would open. He knew what could be coming which made him weary, knowing he needed to get Bonnie out.

Kai decided to humor her. She deserved that…and so much more.

"You already know that. _Actually_ you knew that…before."

Bonnie smirked, "I did."

"You forgot though, you kind of told "Jake" you loved me _too_ …" Bonnie narrowed her eyes, the emerald glistening in the yellowish light, making them look darker but speckles of bright spots flashed at Kai as she focused on him.

He realized he had made an impact with that one sentence. He wished he could hear those thoughts going through that beautiful chaotic mind of hers. He could feel her muscles tense, her thighs tightened around his waist, flooding his mind with conniving thoughts.

Bonnie should have known he wouldn't forget that, not even for a second. **Damn it**. The way his eyes studied her taking her in like a warm, hot drink that he knew was going to burn him but he just couldn't help himself, it was just too tempting and he wanted it now.

Her stomach churned with all the emotions like a spoon was literally being stirred within her. She could see the appeasement on Kai's face, realizing Bonnie was admitting her lust…and love.

Kai slanted his head, pleased with making his point. With enthusiasm, he grasped her face, hands on either side of her face and jolted her forward, taking her in his mouth, his tongue darted in between her lush lips. Bonnie's body collapsed into his, nipping at his tongue and then sucking. Her hands swirled through his hair, scraping his skin and tugging the short strands. He started sliding her on his hips, releasing a moan from both, the friction intensifying the heat. He clawed at her shorts, nearly pulling them off.

Bonnie broke from the kiss, pushing him back, exasperated breathes. She scrunched her face, eyes squinted shut and vigorously shook her head, "We need to _just_ …" Her eyes popped open, holding a finger up in the air and a firm hand flat on his chest. "I am not just here for you to play with Kai!"

"But, I like to play." A breathless giggle escaping his lips, as his eyelids started to droop. His fingers wriggled in between hers, clasping their hands together. "You already know _Bonster_ that it's not just that…" he squeezed her hand bringing the other one up and placing it over his chest. Above his heart.

Bonnie gazed down upon her dark prince, every single terrible act he committed, even this latest one, seemed to be outweighed by all the love he felt for her. She felt so responsible for everything and all he wanted was his affection to be reciprocated or at least remarked. Had her question been answered? If she had just forgiven him and not left him in the 1903 prison world would they be here, trapped in this tiny, coupe? He was changed but he could have been given that chance and grown, understanding those "pesky emotions" as he called them.

They needed to leave and he needed to be in a lot better shape than this. She needed him because she did love him. As much as she hated to admit it, she loved this dark, and beautifully tainted man.

"You really need to feed off of me, you are looking worse and worse." Bonnie leaned over him, looking into his fading grey eyes. It felt as though she could plunge into them, his movements were beginning to become slower as he laid a hand on her waist, gently holding the material of her tank top between his long, cool fingers.

"No. You barely have enough energy, this fucking place sucks the magic out us, and they made it that way. Just no." Kai had dropped back down and was lying flat.

Bonnie grinned wildly, catching his eye. This she knew he couldn't resist. "I'll let you pick where ever you want to take it from…"

Her gaze moved downward and he followed. The same provocative smirk fixed across his lips.

* * *

 **Okay can't wait to read everyone's comment's and hear your thoughts! haha;) Kind of loved all of the different idears you guys had and I really thought maybe some might of figured it out! Did you guys see it coming? And who do you think is back in Mystic Falls? Do you think that they really had that as their plan for Kai? Or is there more? ;) Got a lot planned for you guys...hopefully you stay with me on the journey Xx**


End file.
